forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeromaru X
Hi, welcome to Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Faerûn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkyeNiTessine (Talk) 03:01, 8 April 2009 Welcome! Well met, Zeromaru X, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Tymanchebar page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 05:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Tymanchebar Hi, welcome back to the wiki. Thanks for your article, Tymanchebar. It looks like you've made a good start and have a good grasp of our policies and wiki style. Some of us will make some further tweaks to the article later when you're done with it. But you've made about twelve edits in less than an hour. :p Rather than clicking Publish with every change, I recommend using the Preview button, so you can see how an article looks and consider if there's anything else you want to add to it. This saves the wiki's histories and logs getting cluttered with just your changes, and it's easier for us to sort through if we need to. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Draconic I am happy to see that you intend to expand my Draconic dictionary article! I am the main linguistic article guy around here, so feel free to discuss any ideas you have with me regarding language articles. Welcome! ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:49, April 18, 2016 (UTC) : Hi, and thanks for the welcome. Well, for the Draconic language article, I was thinking mainly to update it with new words from the novels of Erin M. Evans. According to those (specially Ashes of the Tyrant), abeiran draconic have differences in pronunciations and some words, but for the rest both versions of draconic are completely compatible. Miss Evans also listed lots of both torilian and abeiran draconic words in her webpage, but reading the Canon article I don't know if we can post them in the wiki. --Zeromaru X 00:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :: That's great! I was actually thinking of asking you to do that, (add Ms. Evans' stuff,) because I do not have access to her novels. :: As far as dialects, what I've done on other dictionary pages is indicate it like this, for example: ; ahsukk : Iulutiun dialect: a board composed of members from each village council to arbitrate in trade disputes during trade fairs ::...(from Ulutiun dictionary,) which gives this: ; ahsukk : Iulutiun dialect: a board composed of members from each village council to arbitrate in trade disputes during trade fairs1 ::You are correct that we can't count her blog as canon. However, we can (and I think should) give her relevant blog articles as external links in the appendix of both the dictionary and the article for Draconic language. ::~ Lhynard (talk) 03:42, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::P.S.: I know it's not the custom on Wikipedia, but on this wiki, we tend to keep conversations in the same place, instead of doing tag-backs on talk pages. :::Oh, sorry for that :p. I saw you also posted about Dragon Magazine 248. Can we use the magazines as canon source? Because Dragon Magazine 260 has a lot of draconic words and a guide to name dragons. --Zeromaru X 05:21, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, Dragon articles are canon too. ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:48, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Images Thank you for adding the missing Boggle image, File:Boggle4e.jpg. However, it is important for legal reasons to properly list copyright and author information with any picture you upload. Please see File:Boggle3e.jpg and File:Boggle2e.gif as examples. You need to use the template. You also need to categorize the creature properly. I see that you added a few, but more are missing. Again, see the other boggle files as examples. Keep up the good work! ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. And thanks for showing that template. I'll update the images. --Zeromaru X 17:22, December 15, 2016 (UTC) More Brimstone Angels?? Hey, great work you are doing about Tymanther. You plan to cover also the plot about Farideh and Asmodeus?? Because I'm greatly interest in how Asmodeus gain his divinity and how Azuth went back after the Second Sundering (Unknown user 11 (talk) 14:14, January 5, 2017 (UTC)) :Yeah, I guess I'm going to adopt those topics. Originally my plan was to update dragonborn stuff, but Faerideh and her family/friends articles need an update. And Unther, also.--Zeromaru X 14:20, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Just chiming in to agree with Unknown user. Really great work, doubly great since you're covering topics that are oft-overlooked on the wiki. Thank you for helping out! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 14:40, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Totally agree with Ir'revrykal. And I wait for Asmodeus and Azuth(Unknown user 11 (talk) 15:15, January 5, 2017 (UTC)) :Azuth is done. Also covered his Old Staff. Asmodeus article is a mess, thought.--Zeromaru X 19:26, January 5, 2017 (UTC) When you have time I hope you cover also the Chosen of Azuth, look to be an interesting character (Unknown user 11 (talk) 21:32, January 22, 2017 (UTC)) Thunderspire Labyrinth and canonicity Hi Zeromaru X. As we discussed at Forum:On Kyuss canonicity, I feel the adaptation-derived lore from Thunderspire Labyrinth should be noted as such in articles like Thunderspire Mountain and the others you've made. That is, can you please add notes explaining that it comes from adaptation suggestions and add a tag? Thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :I've updated the Thunderspire Mountain article. Is that clarification enough, or should edit it in some other way? Although, I have to ask: why the tag? reading the conversion article, it does not treat the conversion as "non-canon", but more like the way they treated the Keep on the Shadowfell conversion.--Zeromaru X 02:25, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, that looks fine, thanks. I've clarified my reasoning on the forum. It's less about being non-canon and more about being out of continuity. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:01, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Eminence of Araunt I'm totally sure but I remember to had read that Aoth Fezim and his Brotherhood of the Griffon fought the Eminence and maybe Aoth even kill Lod. If I remember right you have the books of that series, so I suggest to check when you have time. (Unknown user 11 (talk) 00:29, March 23, 2017 (UTC)) :I guess you have spoiled me the last book, lol I haven't read it yet (as I focused in the Returned Abeir project). Don't worry, I don't mind too much about spoilers. I'll read the book and update the Eminence stuff when I had finished with the Windrise Ports... Tarmalune has a lot of stuff...--Zeromaru X (⌐□_□) (talk) 01:02, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Ops sorry!!!!! For sure I knew only the involvement of the Eminence in the story so no spoiler for real.(Unknown user 11 (talk) 09:54, March 23, 2017 (UTC)) Living Forgotten Realms Citations Hey Zero, I asked for some examples of things you might want to cite from the LFR world. See Forgotten Realms Wiki:Requests#Active requests. That will help me make a draft template and get you going on adding LFR stuff to the wiki, if you wish :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:13, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Copying Templates I see you are copying some of our templates over to the new Candlekeep Wiki. You can save yourself a lot of work if you use the feature. Using this tool, you can just list the pages or templates you want and click a button to download a file that you then feed to the tool on CKW—no need to cut and paste them one at a time. :) (You might have to have an admin do the import, sorry.) If you don't mind, please also uncheck the box that limits the export to the latest revision. That way, you will get the edit history of each page, which might be instructive, and also gives credit to the sources. I feel this will help strengthen the ties between FRW and CKW in a small but significant way.—Moviesign (talk) 13:05, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Connection between time ages Hello Zeromaru X! Moviesign and me were busy (after some time-lapse, that is) on your request for an information table about the connection between time ages here. It would be nice get your opinion on what we got so far. Daranios (talk) 15:22, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :Hello again! Moviesign has offered to include ages/major events for Abeir in the connection template, as you have suggested, but neither of us knows anything about these. Could you perhaps give input which and how you would to see them in an ages template here? Daranios (talk) 19:49, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Mulhorandi Rebellion Love that article you just wrote! I only had a vague knowledge of those events and your article really helped solidify that. I definitely feel like the wiki needs more event articles—well done! Ruf (talk) 20:03, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm not that knowledgeable about Realmslore, but I try to help with the little I know :) --Zero X (talk) 23:14, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Image source Hey, you uploaded this image, stating the source was the 4e Manual of the Planes and giving a link to an excerpt. However, the image doesn't appear in the excerpt nor the MotP. Where is it from? I'm doing a mini-project to fix up some 4e art currently. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:58, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : Is from the 4e DMG, page 160 or 161. Sorry for the confusion. :p --Zero X (talk) 17:10, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 04:44, August 16, 2019 (UTC)